A little too much
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Pein and Itachi get real drunk one night, the next morning they wake up naked together in the middle of a pretty bad hangover where Itachi mixes up viagra pills and tylenol. XD I dun own Akatsuki members mister Masashi Kishimoto does 0 0
1. Chapter 1

_A Little Too Much_

_Chapter 1 of 2 _

_Drinking, singing, laughing, dancing, grinding, kissing, fucking, groping, touching, confessing and loving. Two Akatsuki members made there way back to an isolated base completely drunk with one intention on here mind. Making love. He ginger laid the raven haired heir on his bed and kissed him deeply as the other stripped him from his cloak and the rest of his clothes…_

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Itachi woke up in an abnormally comfy bed. He stretched and yawned not noticing the second presence in the same bed. The Uchiha then winced in pain, he must have gotten wasted pretty bad that night…With who was it again? A yes, Pein. His leader.

It must have been pretty bad since he didn't remember a thing. He was about to move off the bed when his leg brushed against some one else's…He froze and slowly looked to see who it was and screamed shortly. It was loud enough to wake up Pein.

"What the hell…" he moaned then looked around confused as he noticed this was his room. He then spotted Itachi. Naked. On his bed. Looking rather shocked. He couldn't help but let out a short scream of shock, confusion and surprise. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Why are we naked!?" Itachi yelled back.

Pein buried his face in his hands and groaned again. "Damn it…we might have had a little too much…"

"You don't actually think we…" Itachi rolled his hand to finish his phrase.

Pein shrugged. "Are you sore?"

Itachi blushed madly and glared at Pein. "And what makes you think _I'd_ be at the bottom?" Itachi asked folding his arms over his bare chest.

Pein looked at him blankly. "Hello? You're too feminine to be on top." Pein pointed out. "Except with Deidara…maybe you'd be a top then."

Itachi looked at Pein feeling rather insulted. "Well no! I'm not sore! Are you?" He lied then asked hoping Pein would say yes and be able to claim he wasn't a bottom.

"No…then I guess we didn't." Pein said then laid back on his bed sighing in relief.

Just as he landed, he started to feel really dizzy and felt like he was about to throw up. He got off his bed in a hurry then stumbled to the bathroom puking his mind out in the toilet. Itachi walked over to the bathroom zigzagging from the unstableness he was feeling. He leaned on the door frame looking at Pein wash his mouth in the sink, cleaning himself from the bad taste.

Itachi walked over to Pein not zigzagging as much as the last time but tripped millimetres from Pein. No matter how dizzy Pein was, he still managed to react and catch Itachi just before he hit the floor. Itachi landed in Pein's chest blushing darkly but actually liking the feeling.

"Careful…I might throw up again…" Pein said feeling dizzy again.

Itachi glared at Pein and pushed off of him. "I didn't ask for your help! I just want some pills!" Itachi snapped trying to get up but his legs giving away.

Once more, Pein caught him. "I think its best with my help." He mumbled trying to control his urge to throw up.

Itachi groaned as Pein helped him up and gave him the pills he needed. He helped him drink a cup of water then helped him back to his bed.

"Why don't you bring me back to my bed…?" Itachi asked letting himself get tucked in an unfamiliar bed.

"Cause if I try, I'll…throw up, and you'll trip." Pein explained and stumbled back to the bathroom to get some of the pills for himself.

Itachi sighed and cuddled into the blankets inhaling Pein's sent. "My butt hurts…" Itachi mumbled then fell asleep.

Pein came back from the bathroom and spotted Itachi sleeping. No matter how much he wanted to sleep himself, he couldn't. he had to watch Itachi sleep to make sure he didn't choke on vomit or his own spit. After a couple of hours, Pein couldn't take it anymore and crawled in his bed next to Itachi and fell asleep.

"Forgive me if you choke…" he whispered in his ear then drifted to sleep.

Pein woke up before Itachi again still feeling like shit, but not having the urge to throw up his guts. He was relieved to see that Itachi was still breathing and alive. Pein smirked and brushed Itachi's hair from his face, he looked adorable.

_Damn it! Why didn't I take him when we where drunk!?_ Pein schooled himself. He loved the Uchiha and thought that if they ever got drunk together they'd make love.

"Mm…"

Pein heard a faint moan come from Itachi. He was surprised but then figured he was having a nightmare. Itachi was blushing in his sleep and didn't look like he was enjoying himself much. He was probably right.

Gently Pein shook Itachi not wanting him to go on in his nightmare.

"'Tachi, wake up." Pein repeated gently shaking him.

Itachi then woke up suddenly yelling out Pein's name as if he was having his orgasm. Pein stayed silent as did Itachi who was blushing madly. "N-nightmare…" Itachi stuttered.

"Thought so…"

Itachi hesitantly looked at Pein then noticed the same thing he did earlier. "Why are you still naked!?" Itachi asked backing away until his back touched the wall behind him. "Couldn't you have some of the decency to go put on something !?"

Pein rubbed his temples. "Gah…stop yelling…" he groaned in pain. "We're in the middle of a hangover here…give me a break…" Itachi huffed and looked away. "Besides…you know you like what you see…" Pein grinned, making Itachi blush madly and hit Pein with one of his pillows.

"Shut up you pervert!" Itachi schooled his actions betraying his thoughts.

"Oh lighten up!" Pein chuckled and pushed Itachi down on the bed with one hand.

Pein got off his bed and zigzagged over to his draw and took out a pyjama bottom that he slipped on. Itachi was hugging the pillow looking at Pein do so from the corner of his eye trying to get a glimpse of Pein's thing.

Itachi looked away and at that precise moment, all of the Akatsuki members entered the base. Hidan being incredibly loud as usual, Kakuzu being equally as loud to make him shut up. Tobi happily cheering and Deidara snapping at him and his stupidity.

Both victims of a hangover groaned and covered their ears. Pein went out of the room to go talk to them and tell them to shut up while Itachi got up and went back to the bathroom to go get some more pills to calm his aching head.

"Whoa iron face! You look like shit!" Hidan's voice resonated threw the base and was then accompanied by the other Akatsuki member's asking a thousand questions on why Pein was in that state.

Itachi groaned again and started to look threw the many pills Pein had in his bathroom. He didn't know which one where which and so took the one that looked the most like the pill Pein gave him the other day…or was it a couple of hours earlier? Bah!

He took in six pills, that should do the trick then went back to Pein's bed trying to fall back asleep.

"Alright! What the hell do I have to do to make you guys leave for the rest of the day!?" Pein asked completely irritated.

"A raise." Kakuzu said.

"Done." Pein replied.

With that Kakuzu shoved everyone out of the base announcing that they where going back to the nice hotel they spent three days to for two other days and that if anyone complained he'd sow their mouths shut. Obviously, he did it to Hidan even though he didn't say a thing.

Pein sighed in relief. The bright side to this event was that he'd have two more days to make Itachi his. He chuckled at the thought of fucking Itachi.

"PEEEEEEEEEEIN!!!!!"

Well…that thought wasn't mean to last long. Pein went back to his room to see a panicked Itachi panting heavily with a mad blush under Pein's blankets.

"What?" Pein asked looking at Itachi not knowing what the problem was.

"What the hell!? Look!!!" Itachi said and pointing at his random erection.

Pein blushed madly. "Oh god…"

_END OF CHAPTER…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Little Too Much**_

_**Chapter 2 of 2**_

Pein and Itachi exchanged looks. Itachi had a look of panic while Pein's gaze was filled with lust. Pein made his way over to Itachi and crawled over him. Itachi blushed madly but let Pein go over him, curious to what he was going to do.

"Let me help you fix that then…" he hummed seductively slipping his hand under the coverts and grabbing Itachi's erection. "Besides, it'll refresh our memories from the small adventure from last night."

Itachi gasped and moaned. "H-How did you know…?" Itachi asked letting himself getting taken.

This surprised Pein but made him happy. "You where limping when you where walking." Pein stated then plunged Itachi in a passionate and lustful kiss.

Itachi melted into Pein's kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him deeper. Pein started to pump Itachi's member as he entered his tongue in his mouth getting loud moans from Itachi. Itachi arched his hips in Pein's touch wanting him to go faster, which Pein did almost too happily.

Itachi moaned loudly and buckled his hips moaning Pein's name. "Pein…just fuck me please…" Itachi begged acting out of character. Pein pretended not to hear and kept playing with Itachi licking him under his collar bone for mewls. "PEEEEIN!!!! FUCK ME SENSELESS!! PLEASE!!!" Itachi begged blushing madly from hearing how he sounded.

Pein chuckled and inserted a finger in Itachi as he continued to pump his member insanely fast. Itachi moaned arching his back again. This still wasn't good enough. "Pein…I'm…nya…already s-s-stretched from last night…" Itachi moaned.

That small fact was very true but Pein only wanted pure pleasure and no pain. He inserted the two other fingers in Itachi thrusting in and out, making Itachi wince in small pain. He mentally smirked as he went in deeper looking for Itachi's prostate. Itachi kept moaning and mewling the same as he pushed his fingers in deeper. Pein was starting to get annoyed of how long it was taking him to find Itachi's freakin' prostate.

Soon enough, Itachi started to beg Pein to just fuck him and that he was stretched enough, that he just wanted relief and so on. Normally, Pein would have resisted, but Itachi menaced that if he wasn't fuck then and there that'd he'd go find someone else to solve his problem.

Pein sighed and flipped Itachi over him leaving the Uchiha with a cute and puzzled expression. "Wha…what am I supposed to do? I though you where gunna fuck me…" Itachi asked looking down at Pein.

"Ride me." Pein simply answered with a smile and raised the Uchiha over his member slamming him down on it.

Itachi threw his head back and moaned in mix of pain and pleasure. He knew that Pein was already schooling him mentally about being so eager and that it was his fault. He didn't care though. He liked the feeling he was getting from Pein.

After a certain point, Itachi had gotten used to Pein and started to move with him, panting, moaning, screaming and mewling ever so cutely.

Pein then switched their position again, getting Itachi under him but still remaining inside Itachi. Itachi was still a little confused but the lust he was feeling was so over powering at the time that he just didn't care why Pein did that and wanted more.

"PEIN!!!!! NAAAAAH!!!" Itachi screamed loudly buckling his hips.

Pein smirked. _That took longer then expected to find..._ he thought and aimed for Itachi's prostate over and over again.

Itachi screamed in pleasure, arching his back. "P-Pein…I'm gunna…AAAH!!!!…" Itachi didn't have time to finish before cumming over his and Pein's chest.

Pein stopped and pulled out of Itachi. "Want more…?" Pein smirked already knowing the answer.

"Pein-sama…just fuck me until I cant stand…" Itachi begged rubbing his aroused member on Pein's chest.

Pein smirked and grabbed Itachi's member and started to pump it making Itachi yelp then moan.

**_--NINE (yes nine) HOURS LATER--_**

Itachi screamed out Pein's name one last time before cumming for the last time. The pills finally wore off. Pein pulled out of Itachi laying beside him, both where panting heavily. Itachi whimpered and nuzzled his flushed face in Pein's chest. Pein chuckled and kissed his lover's head.

"You love me don't you?" Pein smirked.

"No! Th-the pills…" Itachi trailed off blushing even darker.

"You could have easily found someone else…" Pein hummed making Itachi's blush take over his whole body. This made Pein laugh. "Oh c'mon Itachi-chan. Loving your leader isn't _that_ bad now is it?"

"Hn…You're the one who's in love with me head over heels!" Itachi replied looking at Pein.

Pein kissed Itachi softly on the lips. "Of course I do." he confessed; Itachi blushed even harder making him glow, which surprised Pein. He didn't know the human body was capable of such a thing. "Love you Itachi-chan."

"Love you too…" Itachi whispered then hide his face in Pein's chest.

_**END**_


End file.
